


Even If You Aren't With Me, You Are Mine

by nanjcsy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deception, M/M, Rebound, Shotgun Wedding, Thramsay - Freeform, throbb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon runs off from his turbulent and abusive relationship with Ramsay straight into Robb's arms. Both are very different men...and both scare Theon equally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diamonds or Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VagrantWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagrantWriter/gifts).



Robb listened, teeth gritted, fists clenched as he leaned against his car. Restraining orders meant nothing to this prick. He knows from experience that calling Jon at the Watch would do little. Roose Bolton would have his son out within the hour and Allister Thorne or one of his cronies would be richer. Jon might be the youngest, most amazing Watch Commander in years, but it meant nothing to the older men that wished things to stay the same there.

Theon stood in the store parking lot, nearly cringing, even though Ramsay has not offered a harmful threat. He doesn't need to, Ramsay is his own warning. To Theon, Ramsay is a deity, one he chooses to no longer worship. But like all deities, he is vindictive or loving when it suits him, always hungry for worship and jealous of any other receiving attention but him. As long as Ramsay kept looming over Theon from a three foot distance, Robb stayed still. Theon always felt weaker and more ashamed if Robb protected him.

So he waited silently as the two argued loudly.

"We have been through all of this, Ramsay! There is nothing left for us to talk about! Just leave me the fuck alone, stop following me!"

"You might be a burnt out traitorous slut, but I won't just abandon you to him! You don't know what you are doing as usual! Did you even think before jumping into Robb's bed? Has it occurred to you what it is he really wants from you?"

"SHUT UP! Just stop talking to hurt me just once! You pretend like you give a shit but you DON'T! Guess what, Ramsay? Unlike you, Robb is safe, he is caring and loving! He doesn't lose his temper, he doesn't HURT ME like you always did!"

"Oh? And it isn't creepy that he is always perfect? I know every person you have been with, every long standing lover, every friend. Not a one of them has gone without at least yelling at you a great deal. What makes Robb any different? That should be a bit suspicious to you, Theon! And when did I hurt you ever but for your own fucking good or because you set off my fucking temper!"  

"It's no excuse for cutting me! For putting me in a cage! For your sick punishments and restrictions!"

"You willingly put on the dog collar, you loved crawling like my dog and you would beg me to spank you! Remember, Theon?"

"Yes! I loved the sex, the kink, the BDSM stuff all was mindbogglingly wonderful. Not enough to make up for that other shit!"

"Why did I stick you in a cage? Huh? You were fucked up, you got yourself hooked on drugs. Where the fuck else could I put you after you wrecked the house? And I cut off your toe because what did you do? Did you tell Robb why I did such a thing? You remember every one of my crimes, but none of yours! You stole my credit card and my car while you were high and drunk, that was how we met. I took you and your toe...I offered for you to leave right after. I told you it was your one chance to go, you could have crawled back home...or gone to the hospital or even the police! You didn't. You stayed because you knew I was the only ever capable of truly loving you even with all your faults."

"I was scared and hurt! I wasn't thinking clearly! My family disowned me and I was homeless and hungry! You took advantage of it all!  When I was dope sick, all I had was you! And...you used me just as much! You never really loved me, it was all an act! You wanted someone to practice your sadism on! I mean, you beat me Ramsay! With your fists and a fucking belt!"

"You ran off from my table at the club! I found you in the bathroom having drunk sex with a stranger! After you had been with me celebrating our six month anniversary! Yeah, I was pissed and I beat you bloody! You wore a collar to remind you who the fuck you belonged to! And you kept doing shit that made me use a belt to strap my bad puppy! You need to be kept supervised, not spoiled! Soon enough, Robb will find you dead in a bathtub from an overdose and he'll discover he's riddled with venereal diseases. That is if he doesn't manage to fuck you over before then. Theon, you need to stay away from him and come home!"  

"Fuck you, Ramsay! Just let me have this one thing that you don't fucking control! Go away and stop following me...or you won't get an invitation to the wedding!" 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOU HAVE BEEN WITH HIM ONLY A FUCKING SEASON! YOU HOOK UP ON CHRISTMAS, THE SNOW HAS BARELY STARTED TO MELT AND YOU WANT TO MARRY HIM ALREADY? CAN YOU FUCKING HEAR YOURSELF AT ALL, THEON?"

Sighing with irritation at Theon, Robb called over.

"Theon, let's go. I'm going to be late for work."

"You ginger haired cunt! You do a single fucking thing to him, I'll kill you, do you hear me? What is your game? You suddenly are in love and want to marry someone you barely know?"

Mildly, as he helped Theon into the car, Robb replied.

"Well, it is none of your business. But a diamond ring is a better, much harder commitment than a leather collar, I think."

As Robb drove away, he watched Theon look out the window at Ramsay, who looked both angry and hurt all at once.

"I thought we agreed to not let him provoke you anymore?  And you don't think it was a dangerous idea to tell him we are marrying soon? We discussed all of this, Theon."

Theon nodded and turned away from the window to face Robb instead. He lay his hand on Robb's knee.

"I'm sorry, he just provokes me so much! I wish you would let me wear the ring in public."

"Soon. I told you how conservative my family is. Jon is really the only open one and that is only the black sheep member of my family."

"I understand..but if we are going to be married, they will all know then. Wouldn't it be better to warn them ahead of time?"

"No, honey. If they know ahead of time, they will do everything they can to dissuade us. Once we are married, it's too late. They just simply must accept it then."

"Oh...okay, I guess. Sorry, Robb. I didn't mean to have such a fucked up morning."

 


	2. Just Hanging Around To Pick Up The Pieces

Robb was charming, he was attentive to Theon's needs. He found a doctor that fixed his hands, his teeth and gave him a long standing prescription of anti anxiety medication plus Valium. Theon slept a lot of the time due to his medication but that never seemed to bother Robb. He worked long hours and Theon just slept them away. When he was awake, Robb was there to feed him, seduce him and take Theon to bed. Theon would end up in tears because Robb was so kind and considerate even in lovemaking. Deep down, Theon longed for Ramsay's rough thrusts and biting kisses, a hand slowly shutting off his air.

Theon was told he was loved, he was safe and what else could Robb be but the Prince Charming in a dream. And every now and then, if Theon texted Ramsay, it was no big deal. If he spoke to Ramsay when he ran into him outside, if he fought with him, Robb always forgave it. 

"Are you sure you want to marry him? He is your Prince Charming, huh? Never yells, never gets upset. Did Robb tell his family yet? Or will this be a secret marriage? If so...might as well be a dream, because it isn't the real thing, Theon. Don't try and tell me he loves you. I LOVE YOU! I am not the one tricking your foolish fucking head this time! Robb is going to hurt you and you should be grateful that I am hanging around to pick up your pieces!"

Theon would sob into his hands and allow Ramsay to put on hand on his shoulder.

"Come home. We will talk it all out. Just let me take you home where you belong."

That is when Theon always shrugs Ramsay away.

"You are just trying to ruin the one good thing that has happened to me. Leave me alone."

As if Theon hadn't deliberately gone to Ramsay's favorite coffee shop.

It didn't matter these small moments of indecision, the invitations were made and Theon had a lovely ring. Theon finally met the family at a restaurant for a formal dinner. They were the coldest people he has ever met. In spite of their polite words and genteel smiles, the eyes said volumes of icy disapproval. It was no surprise that Robb chose a small service in the courtyard of a small church. His family watched silently with fake faces. Ramsay showed and leaned against a tree the whole time, never moving.

Honeymoon in Dorne, it was magical, it was everything that Theon ever thought of. And when they returned and things slowly changed, Theon didn't even see it.

One day there was pounding on the front door and Theon forced himself awake to stagger to answer it. When he fumbled the door open, Ramsay surged inside and grabbed HIS boy.

"What the fuck is wrong? Where the hell have you been? You suddenly disappear, you don't even answer texts? I figured maybe you were just not talking to me, but your fucking SISTER called me! Asha can't reach you, Kyra, Jeyne and Ros haven't' heard from you either."

Theon shook his head groggily.

"Robb raised my medicine dosage when we got back. I just get really tired. I'm fine, see?"  

"Theon, are you fucking stupid? Robb is turning you into a helpless zombie. Why, Theon? There has to be a reason and you are going to get hurt! Just let me take you home right now. I can have my father get you a divorce."

Theon shakily shook his long curls, when was the last time he got his hair cut? Ramsay noted his boy's confusion.

"Think, sweet pet. When was the last time you went outside? Do you even have food in the fridge? Look at you, when was the last time  you did any personal grooming? That vain part of you should be horrified at what you look like...smell like! For god's sake, Theon, you REEK!"

Ramsay pulled the stumbling boy to the full length mirror in the art decor foyer.

"Look. Is that really you? Is this better? Do you SEE?"

Theon looked and wailed. He let Ramsay hug him, he let him take him the door. Then Theon refused to leave and locked Ramsay out. He trusts Robb. His husband. Who is never home or if he is, it's while Theon is sleeping. He cell phone beeped and he sighed seeing who texted him.

**Left energy drinks at your door. Drink them and find out what Robb is up to. Or I will.**

He should ignore Ramsay's bait, Robb doesn't deserve Theon mistrusting him. So Theon opened the door grabbed the four pack of energy drinks. Instead  of taking his next medication dose, he drank two of the drinks. An hour later, Theon has searched most of the house and finding nothing of suspicion. Now he felt incredibly stupid for falling for Ramsay's bullshit.

Robb had come home with a buddy from work. Theon saw them from the window and hurried to silently put everything in Robb's desk that wasn't locked. He could hear their voices through the heat grate. It was Robin Flint, a very good friend of Robb's. 

"Where is the wifey, Robb?"

Theon tilted his head at the teasing but sarcastic tone in Robin's voice. He had been nothing but warm to Theon.

"Got that fucking quack to up Theon's medication. He is sleeping. A perfect marriage, the wife in a coma. Man...I can't wait to finish this fucking business. I hate it. Maron, Rodrick and Balon are dead now. I know Asha has gone to ground, but she needs to be found! I want Theon to inherit all of it. I went through too much as this point to not go for everything. I am owed it."

Theon felt the dream shred and it hurt. He went back to bed and it was the longest night of his life. To pretend to sleep next to a man who has been slaughtering his family. To lay against the flesh of the man who was trying to kill the one member of his family who loved him. Worst was the last thing he had heard before fleeing to the bed. Robb's voice echoed in his head.

"I want Ramsay eliminated too. I know it will start a war with Roose Bolton that I cannot afford. But I can get away with a good enough warning. Have him hit by a car, have him severely wounded, not killed. I don't want him asking anymore questions or trying to coax Theon awake and away."

Only after Theon was sure that Robb was in a deep sleep, did he move. He went calmly to the bathroom and made a text. Then he put on his clothes and sat at the edge of Robb's bed.

 **You were right. Help me. Take me home, please. Your Theon needs you, Master.**

Robb didn't even notice that Theon was dressed and already making breakfast downstairs. He was so focused on his work for the day, he absently sat at the table. Then he seemed to blinked and looked right at Theon.

"You are up with me for breakfast? You made me breakfast? How sweet of you, honey! Are you adjusting to those pills better perhaps?"

Robb was already thinking in his head to text Qyburn later to fix the dose again if need be. Theon smiled and shrugged.

"I took my pills as soon as I woke up. I guess I must just miss you that much. Would you like more bacon, Robb?"

The backdoor exploded inward as Robb went to bring his dog inside. Out of the mass of raging flesh that was attacking him, Robb could see his large dog dead upon the lawn. As a fist crushed Robb's nose, Robb heard Theon sobbing in the background.

"Theon wants a divorce."

It was the only thing Ramsay said before shooting him in the head.

Theon took a shaky step forward and then leaped over the dead body to sob into Ramsay's chest.

"It is alright. It is all fixed now. Master is here to take his sad foolish boy home."

Ramsay decided it was time for a shock collar. Another run like this, Theon might not survive it. Caressing his boy's long unkempt curls, Ramsay lifted his boy up.

He carried him out Robb's door like a groom carrying an eager bride.

 


End file.
